wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bad Guy/Gallery
Wander and Sylvia run out of orbble juice and crash land on Doomstone, a planet inhabited by bad guys. Sylvia has Wander act like a bad guy like the others so she can get the juice, but Wander's bad guy attitude winds up going to his head. Falling into Doomstone s1e5a Asteroid field.jpg|An asteroid field s1e5a Wander and Sylvia falling.jpg|"You don't have to say it, shortcuts through asteroid fields..." s1e5a Wander and Sylvia falling 2.jpg|"Not the best idea." s1e5a Bottle of orbble juice.jpg|"We'll be fine!" S1e5a Orbble prepare.jpg|Always prepared. S1e5a Get ready to blow.jpg|1...2...3... S1e5a Blowing the orbble.jpg|Blow! S1e5a Orbble created.jpg|Success! S1e5a Thump.jpg|A bump... S1e5a Orbble hop.jpg|...and a hop. S1e5a Last minute helping.jpg|"Long as we don't run out of --" S1e5a Pop.jpg|POP! S1e5a Falling again.jpg|Oh no, seems like we're out. S1e5a Falling again 2.jpg|Not good S1e5a Oh no we're out.jpg|"Orbble juice." S1e5a Still falling.jpg|Falling! S1e5a Still falling 2.jpg|No orbble - no way to be safe. S1e5a Still falling 3.jpg|The falling space travelers S1e5a Still falling 4.jpg|Can't help but fall! S1e5a Still falling 5.jpg|Incoming fallers! S1e5a Still falling 6.jpg|What is that town at the bottom? S1e5a Sylvia falling.jpg|Almost done... S1e5a Sylvia hits the ground.jpg|Ouch! That had to hurt. S1e5a Sylvia on the ground.jpg|The tired Zbornak S1e5a Wander sliding on Sylvia.jpg|Here comes Wander! S1e5a Wander slides off Sylvia.jpg|The sliding act S1e5a Wander lands next to Sylvia.jpg|Big finish! S1e5a Holding the empty bottle.jpg|Time to check the bottle. S1e5a Wander shakes the bottle.jpg|No juice coming out S1e5a No orbble juice left.jpg|Looks like we're out of it. S1e5a Sylvia 'Are we completely dry?'.jpg|"Are we completely dry? S1e5a Wander 'Don't worry'.jpg|"But don't worry!" S1e5a A neat little town over there.jpg|"Look, there's a nice little town over there!" S1e5a Doomstone revealed.jpg|DOOMSTONE! S1e5a Wander walking.jpg|"I bet they can rustle us up some orbble juice, I'm'a go ask em' for help." S1e5a Tail snatch.jpg|Stop! S1e5a That was close.jpg|"Wander..." S1e5a Don't you know where we are.jpg|"...don't you know where we are? This is Doomstone!" S1e5a Sylvia describing Doomstone.jpg|"Refuge for the meanest..." S1e5a Sylvia describing Doomstone 2.jpg|"...nastiest outlaws in the galaxy." S1e5a You can't just walk in there.jpg|"You can't just -- walk in there asking for orbble juice!" S1e5a They'll tear you apart.jpg|"They'll tear you apart!" S1e5a Wander 'What if I ask'.jpg|"What if I ask..." S1e5a Wander 'Real nice'.jpg|"...real nice?" S1e5a Sylvia no no no.jpg|"No! No, no, no, no." S1e5a Sylvia 'If we're gonna go in there'.jpg|"If we're gonna go in there..." S1e5a Sylvia 'Do the opposite of that'.jpg|"...you gotta do the opposite of that." S1e5a Sylvia tough.jpg|"You gotta act tough." S1e5a Sylvia nasty.jpg|"Nasty." S1e5a Sylvia mean.jpg|"Mean!" S1e5a Act like a bad guy.jpg|"You gotta act like a bad guy!" S1e5a Wander to Sylvia 'Bad guy?'.jpg|"Bad guy?" S1e5a Wander searching for something.jpg|Just a minute, please. S1e5a Wander finds a fake mustache.jpg|Here we go, a fake mustache. S1e5a Wander putting on fake mustache.jpg|Perfect for bein' bad! S1e5a Wander wearing fake mustache.jpg|"Got it! No problem!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander revealed.jpg|"RRRRAWWWW!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander stomping.jpg|"NURRRRRR!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander stomping 2.jpg|"UUUUUEEEHHHH!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander looks to the side.jpg|ARRRRRRRR!" S1e5a title card.png|Dudley-Do-Right reference? S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 1.jpg|That's how to be bad, Wander style. S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 2.jpg|"GRRRRRR!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 3.jpg|Is he stalking? S1e5a Bad guy Wander pose 4.jpg|"LLLLAAAAAAA!" S1e5a Bad guy Wander stomps away.jpg|"UH-GRRRRRR!" S1e5a Is there some dinosaur in there.jpg|"Is that...is there some dinosaur in there?" (Wander: "Little bit.") S1e5a Sylvia 'We're doomed'.jpg|"Ohhhhh, we're doomed." Meeting Badlands Dan S1e5a Saloon.png S1e5a Bad guys in the saloon.jpg S1e5a Bad guys see Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e5a Wander and Sylvia at the door.jpg S1e5a Wander roars.jpg S1e5a Bad guys go back to their business.jpg S1e5a Baffled.jpg S1e5a Sylvia sneaks off.jpg S1e5a Wander walks in.jpg S1e5a Taken away.jpg S1e5a In a corner.jpg S1e5a In a corner 2.jpg S1e5a Sylvia talking to Wander in private.jpg S1e5a I'm gonna see the owner.jpg S1e5a Just remember.jpg S1e5a Sylvia growling to Wander.jpg S1e5a Wander growling to Sylvia.jpg S1e5a Not bad at growling.jpg S1e5a Wander continues growling as Sylvia leaves.jpg S1e5a Wander still continues to growl.jpg S1e5a Wander stops growling.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan walking in the background.jpg S1e5a Wander doesn't notice Badlands Dan.jpg S1e5a Wander sees Badlands Dan.jpg S1e5a You're in my seat.png S1e5a Wander "I'm sorry".jpg S1e5a Wander thinking.jpg S1e5a Wander deepens his voice.jpg S1e5a Wander taunting.jpg S1e5a Wander taunting 2.jpg S1e5a Wander taunting 3.jpg S1e5a Wander gurgling.jpg S1e5a Wander spits.jpg S1e5a Spit on Badlands Dan's boot.jpg S1e5a Customers shocked.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan shocked.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan mad.jpg S1e5a Do you know who I am.jpg S1e5a Do YOU know who I am - 1.jpg S1e5a Do YOU know who I am - 2.jpg S1e5a Do YOU know who I am - 3.jpg S1e5a Do YOU know who I am - 4.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan and Wander staring at each other.jpg S1e5a Wander losing balance.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan 'I'm a wanted man'.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan getting wanted poster.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan 'Ten million credit reward'.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan 'Capture of Badlands Dan'.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan 'Meanest man in the whole durned land'.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan is proud.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan feeling something.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan lost some fur.jpg S1e5a Wander drawing.jpg S1e5a Wander 'I'm a wanted man'.jpg S1e5a Wander 'Ten million and one credit reward'.jpg S1e5a Wander 'Wild Wooly Wander'.jpg S1e5a Wander 'Wickedest wan'.jpg S1e5a Wander 'Whole'.jpg S1e5a Wander 'Wurned'.jpg S1e5a Wander 'Wand'.jpg S1e5a Wander with wanted poster.jpg S1e5a Forgot to add something.jpg S1e5a Wander updates the wanted poster.jpg S1e5a Wander with updated wanted poster.jpg S1e5a Badlands Dan and Wander growling.jpg Consulting the Bartender S1e5a Bartender cleaning counter.jpg S1e5a Sylvia talking to the bartender.jpg S1e5a We don't have any.jpg S1e5a Sylvia with crystals.jpg S1e5a Crystal payment.jpg S1e5a There is someone.jpg S1e5a Take the rest of the crystals.jpg S1e5a Lemon head eats crystals.jpg S1e5a Apple head "His name is Papa Doom".jpg S1e5a Here's his address and directions.jpg S1e5a Sylvia getting the directions.jpg S1e5a Disgusting directions.jpg S1e5a Sylvia "What's the catch?".jpg S1e5a Lemon head describing Papa Doom.png S1e5a Lemon head "Crime lord on Doomstone".jpg S1e5a Lemon head laughing psychotically.jpg S1e5a Shut up.jpg S1e5a Hand bite.jpg S1e5a Lemon head "You ain't tough enough".jpg S1e5a Lemon head talking to Sylvia.jpg S1e5a Lemon head laughing again.jpg S1e5a Laughing stopped.jpg S1e5a That shouldn't be a problem.jpg S1e5a Apple head "He seems real tough".jpg S1e5a Sylvia "Tough?".jpg Insulting Badlands Dan S1e5a Let's take it outside.jpg S1e5a Wander "Let's do it!".jpg S1e5a Wander "All the way outside".jpg S1e5a Wander "You and the rest".jpg S1e5a Wander "Wimpy wimpersons".jpg S1e5a Bad guys annoyed.jpg S1e5a William Wimperson.jpg S1e5a Wander rolling his sleeves up.jpg S1e5a Wander rolling his sleeves up 2.jpg S1e5a Wander grabbed by Sylvia.jpg The Motorhogs Appear Motorhogs.png|The Motorhogs s1e05a Sylvia 'You stole from...'.jpg s1e05a Sylvia '...those guys'.jpg The Getaway S1e05a_Wander_close_up.jpg Arriving at Papa Doom's Mansion Meeting Papa Doom S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_meeting_Papa_Doom.jpg Papadoom.png Leaving.jpg Another Getaway S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_escaping_Papa_Doom's_castle.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_escaping_Papa_Doom's_castle_2.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_escaping_Papa_Doom's_castle_3.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_escaping_Papa_Doom's_castle_4.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_escaping_Papa_Doom's_castle_5.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_escaping_Papa_Doom's_castle_6.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_escaping_Papa_Doom's_castle_7.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_escaping_Papa_Doom's_castle_8.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_escaping_Papa_Doom's_castle_9.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_using_orbble_juice_1.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_using_orbble_juice_2.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_using_orbble_juice_3.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_using_orbble_juice_4.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_using_orbble_juice_5.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_using_orbble_juice_6.jpg S1e05a_Orbble_transporter_popped.jpg In the Alleys A Bunch of Fakers S1e05a_Badlands_Dan_revealing_that_he's_a_faker.jpg s1e05a More people admit that they're fakers.jpg Wander and Sylvia's Farewell S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_leaving_via_orbble_transporter_1.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_leaving_via_orbble_transporter_2.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_leaving_via_orbble_transporter_3.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_leaving_via_orbble_transporter_4.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_leaving_via_orbble_transporter_5.jpg S1e05a_Wander_and_Sylvia_leaving_via_orbble_transporter_6.jpg To return to the episode summary for "The Bad Guy", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries